Ace A Live/Prologue/Part 3 - Sandalphon
Part 1 (August 2, 1949 - Sierra Nevada, California, United States of America) (More than three years after the start of Operation: Halvanhelev, the Allies continued to locate any remaining Sephira Crystals and also continued locating any hidden Nazi bases around the world. During that period, the Allies recovered 9 Sephira Crystals and eliminated at least 19 Nazi bases and laboratories. At dawn, three heavily-guarded trucks entered the gate to the classified Site S, a laboratory designed to house and conduct research on the Sephira Crystals. When the trucks arrived, some heavily-armed soldiers arrived to take charge on security as the workers carried the crystals to a vault slightly deep within the facility.) Worker 1 - Careful! If that thing drops, we might end up bringing panic to a lot of people in two states. Worker 2 - I know! What do you think I am? Worker 1 - No! This thing is so dangerous, I just want to be sure that it would not create one giant crater. (As the men entered the vault, one of them dialed the right combination to open the door. Once that is done, the men entered it and began to slowly lower the boxes to the ground.) Worker 2 - Easy does it. Just a little gentle. And...done. (When the workers finished bringing the boxes to the vault, they closed it shut.) (August 5, 1949 - Edwards Air Force Base, California, United States of America) (At the headquarters, the Sandalphon Squadron discussed the day's training mission.) Junichi - And it appears Erika just shot me down. Again. Erika - (chuckles) Guess even girls can still fight as well as boys. Dominic - No doubt about it. The next thing that would happen is that Erika would become number one in the team. Junichi - You too, Dom? Dominic - What? I'm trying to be honest. Ulrich - (entered the barracks with some papers in his hands) What are you three doing? Junichi - Nothing. Just some friendly arguments. Ulrich - Well, I just came back from the hangar. One of the mechanics said that Junichi's engine is a bit underpowered, so it's likely the reason why Erika won against you during our training. Junichi - Thanks for the info, Ulrich. Hey, give me one of those papers. Ulrich - Sure. (After reading the results, Junichi was slightly not amused.) Junichi - Really? That? Ulrich - Well... (Just then, an officer entered the barracks.) Officer - Sandalphon Squadron? Junichi - (Junichi and the other stood up greeting with their hands in saluting position) Yes sir. Officer - Command is requesting you to report to the briefing room. Junichi - Yes sir. (The squadron then head for the briefing room) Briefing officer - (after the team saluted) It's nice to see all of you here. Now, here are the details for your next mission. Recon has spotted a possible Nazi facility in Norway, about 71 miles north from the impact site, and it appears that the weapon is now under developement there, one that would have a great impact on the war effort. This next piece of intel is a little hard to believe. (The team was surprised by what the officer said.) Junichi - Huh...hard to believe? Briefing officer - Yes. From the documents we recovered, this weapon is called a "Spirit": beings superior to our current military technology. The Air Force will provide you with some pre-production jet fighters for this operation. Tomorrow, you will be using new aircraft straight from North American's design team. Sandalphon members - (saluting) Yes sir. (August 15, 1949 - Norway) (At 0400 hours, all of the Sandalphon pilots are in a tent that acts as a makeshift briefing room.) Briefing officer - Alright, if there no further objections, then I'll proceed with the briefing. At 0800, a landing assault will take place as we speak in the last Nazi facility estimated to be 71 miles north from the impact site. Recon photos showed a long runway enough to accommodate a moderate amount of fighters as well as a possible factory and research lab east of the airbase. Their planes, a fleet of He 162s and Me 262s, may be a little outdated, but they still pack a punch. So our allied flights, comprised of F-86s and P-80s, will assist in providing air superiority. As well, close air support from the USAF's P-47 and the RAF's Beaufighters will join in for the landing units. Finally, a paradrop will take place, one at a town and the other at the research lab. Your mission is to end the development of the Spirit. Try to do some ground support if possible. (After the details, the squadron stood up. He gave the squadron a speech.) Briefing officer - Sandalphon Squadron, this mission will succeed upon the removal of the superweapon threat. Now go get them. Anything else is unacceptable. (The team saluted and immediately after, left for their planes outside. Their planes, the F-86A Sabre, is the United States Air Forces latest aircraft, using designs previously pioneered by the Germans. Junichi's features some changes to his plane's paint scheme. The difference is that on the main wings, the usual black and white stripes is now replaced with a cream, purple and pink design. It also has the purple paint on the vertical stabilizer. The other members gave him some comments on this plane.) Dominic - Hey, Junichi! What's that unusual paint scheme? Erika - It looks like a color design for something, but I can't think of what. Junichi - Looks like Princess will come here in year's time. Ulrich - What?! Who's "Princess"? Junichi - No time for that. We have a mission to complete. Comment about it later. Erika - Uh, right. Sorry about that. Junichi - That's okay. Ulrich - Our final mission. It looks like this maybe our last as a team. Dominic - Yeah! But we'll see each other again. (After their conversation, they entered their planes, featuring drop tanks for the extended flight. As soon as they taxied towards the runway, the control tower gave clearance for take-off. With a loud roar, they lift off and they flew towards their targeted destination.) Part 2 (Near the Nazi facility) Junichi - This is Sandalphon 1, we are approaching the facility. (A radio signal was heared. It was Captain James, the Stinger leader who previously flew with Sandalphon during the intercept.) James - Hey look! It's the famed Sandalphon Team. Junichi - Is that you, James? Glad to hear your voice. James - Yeah! I'm back in the air and ready to tear that facility apart! Junichi - Yeah! Me too. (When the allied fighters closed in on the facility, they were greeted by He 162s. Thanks to the ground units at the beach, they were informed about what Sandalphon and the others will be facing.) Ryker captain - This is the Ryker Unit, the enemies have a large formation of fighters in the air, heading for your 12 o'clock. Junichi - Roger, Ryker. We're on it. To all Stinger and Sandalphon pilots, engage at will. USAF pilots - Roger! Junichi - Sandalphon 2? Dominic - Roger! (Planes from both sides broke formation and engaged each other. Junich and Dominic stayed together as they engaged one of the Germans. Meanwhile, the Ryker Unit encountered some German forces.) Ryker captain - Here they come! Woodman, use your hand grenades! Ryker soldier - They got a tank near that house! Blow it away! (Gunfire and explosions erupted as ground units engaged under heavy fire. Meanwhile, Junichi found an He 162 and fired his guns while under heavy maneuvering. Another He 162 is on Junichi's tail and fired his cannons, but his shots missed by a narrow margin. Finally, Junichi shot the engines of the German, forcing him to eject.) Junichi - Alright! (The P-47s and the P-80s arrived shortly after the battle began. They began to do their assigned roles.) Bison pilot - This is Bison 3, I spotted a flight of Me 262s taking off from the runway. James - You hear that, Sandalphon? The Swallows are taking off! Junichi - I'm on it! (Junichi then proceeded to fly over the enemy airbase. A dogfight between propeller and jet ensued over the area. Some P-47s were shot down by AA guns. Others by air kills.) Bison pilot - I'm on fire! Aaaaahhh...! (The Sandalphon leader found one Swallow and engaged it.) Junichi - Sandalphon 2, engage the fighters! Dominic - Roger! Stay safe out there. Junichi - I will. (The duo split to finish one common goal.) (As Junichi engaged the somewhat unpredictable German, on the ground, the situation is slowly going worse. While the assistance of a Royal Navy battleship and close air support did much to ease the burden, the losses on the side of the Allies are growing.) Ryker captain - Lieutenant Townes, what's the situation report?! Lieutenat Townes - No good, sir! 75% of our forces are lost! We're pulling back! Ryker captain - No, don't give up yet! (Despite losing some vehicles and tanks, they moved on. In the air, Junichi kept the German on the defensive. After a few minutes, he shot him down.) Bison pilot - Sandalphon 1 shot one down! Dominic - Alright, he'd..... (A large radio static hurt Junichi's ears. Dominic was hit by enemy fire.) Junichi - DOM! Dominic - Ugh! Ugh! Listen, Junichi! Just continue! I'll be back home alive! Junichi - Roger, get home safe! (Dominic's radio stopped responding.) Junichi - Looks like I'm on my own now. (For a while, he shot a few more planes with great accuracy. He has enough bullets to take on some ground targets. He found an artillery unit firing at the landing units. He took those down as well. Meanwhile, with the arrival of the paratrooper units, they stormed both the town and the lab themselves.) Paratrooper commander - This is the 82nd Airborne Division, we have entered the laboratory. All units, enter the facility! (Room after room, the airborne units eliminated a large number of soldiers.) Paratrooper - Germans on that platform! Paratrooper commander - I see them! (Whey they reached the last remaining room, they were shocked by what they see.) Paratrooper commander - What the?! What is that? Paratrooper 1 - It looks like a young girl wearing some sort of wedding gown, with a crown on her head. Paratrooper 2 - We have to get her out of here! Our guys will shell this place any minute now! (The team, along with the sleeping girl, escaped towards the safety of the allied forces. Then, the Allies opened fire on the facility. Shells destroyed a few building within the lab perimeter. When the RAF's Beaufighters arrived and the German fighter jets are wiped out, Junichi knew that his time in this sky is done.) Ryker captain - This is the Ryker Unit. We've lost most of our armored support but we've managed to push through the facility. Now commencing sweep of the area. Junichi - Sandalphon, let's go home. Sandalphon members - Roger. (Before they left, a radio signal was picked up. It was Dominic.) Dominic - Hey, it's me! Get me a ride home when you get back, okay? Junichi - Yeah, Dom! Glad to see you again. Dominic - It's my pleasure. (With a warm smile, Junichi and the remaining airworthy members head home.) Part 3 (At dusk, the unknown girl from three years ago appeared in the woodlands beside the lab. While looking at the aftermath, she has some thoughts on what was inside.) Unknown girl - Oh, Spirit. I wonder where you run off to. (August 27, 1949 - The Pentagon, Washington, D.C., United States of America) Officer - Sandalphon Squadron, thanks to you, the so-called spirit development program was halted. All of you managed to fight against all odds. Sandalphon members - Thank you, sir! Officer - Dismissed! (They saluted and left. As they head for the entrance, they talked about their plans.) Junichi - Whew! What a long op. Dominic - And an almost deadly one for sure. Glad were are going home. Junichi - Any plans? Ulrich - I'll be heading for the Alps. Skiing time for my children. Junichi - You Erika? Erika - I'll be heading for California for some beach time. Junichi - Dom? Dominic - Wherever you go, I'm coming to. Junichi - Great. If trouble arises, we'll be there. Sandalphon members - Right! (With these words, they go their separate ways.) (March 31, 2020 - San Diego, California, United States of America) (At a ceremony) Officer - As I call your names, please stand up and get your aviator badges. William Stoner. (One graduate stood up to get his badge, then saluted after that.) Officer - Grimm Stewart. (The second did the same.) Officer - Shido Itsuka. (The third graduate also did what the other recipients did, but with some serious attitude in his face.) (End of Prologue arc) Category:Ace A Live episodes